


Comfort

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: A very self indulgent, short oneshot I've been adding bits to on rough nights for at least a month now
Relationships: Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 34





	Comfort

To put it nicely, Husk felt like shit.

If you asked him why, he'd just hiss at you and probably claw your eyes out. Because even he didn't understand what was really wrong, it was just a shitty day, a shitty week, a shitty /life/. He was trying not to have a breakdown and it was only ten in the fucking morning.

By this point, Husk didn't care about the loss of money for the day, the bar was shut down and the liquor cabinet was locked, heading to his room. It was ten am and he was going to fucking nap, how /pathetic/. He can't even manage to finish a whole fucking day of work.

The slamming door to his room shook just about the whole floor as pictures cracked and mirrors shattered as they fell off the walls onto the ground. He didn't give a fuck, Niffty could clean that shit up for all he cares. People better just watch their step for the next few hours. Or not, she could clean up the blood theyd dragged around too.

Fortunately, or not, Arackniss happened to only be staying a few doors away, courtesy of Angel and 'lightly' suggested by Husk while coming to visit his brother. That wasn't a smart decision after all, apparently, because he was pretty sure he knew what part of the hallway that slam came from. There was hardly anyone staying here, after all.

Husk's first instinct was to jump into his bed and scream into the blankets, muffling it ever so slightly. Just a scream into the void, which both typically tired him out and got rid of some of the stress. It also alerted Arackniss that his suspicions were correct, and less than a minute later, there was a knocking at Husk's door.

"The FUCK do you want?" Silence from outside. Maybe it was some asshole just trying to disturb people, wouldn't be the first time. Husk's phone buzzing came a few seconds later, and he figured he should at least check the notifications before slamming it against the wall and shattering the screen.

{From: Dumbass<3}  
{Its me, sweetheart. Can I come in?}

Shit.

{Yeah, that's fine}

Husk had about five different locks on his doors, all ones that Niss either had a spare key for or knew the combination to. The only person he'd have trusted with that information, and that's exactly why: he still asks. A few seconds of clicking locks later, Husk can see the arachnid out of the corner of his eye while he sits on the bed and holds out a hand.

"You doin' alright there..?"

*No*. Obviously not. But Niss knew that, and Husk just let out an aggravated sigh as he buried his face in a pillow and took the hand. "The world is fucking stupid.."

"Well, y're not wrong about that.." A slight tug on Arackniss' hand told him it was okay to lay down, wrapping five of his arms around Husk while the hand was still held with his last. "You wanna talk 'bout any of it..?"

"No..." He was so warm and comforting... Anger melted away almost every time Niss came around, and now was no exception. Now he just felt like garbage, but that's still an improvement...? Sort of. "Just fuckin' hate people..."

"I know, hun.." One hand moved through Husk's fur in a petting motion, carefully until a quiet purring sound could be heard. That's another thing he liked about Arackniss: never pushy, never pressing when Husk wasn't in the mood to be an emotional mess. Even though Husk had his eyes closed, the feeling of a gentle kiss on the top of his head brought up his mood just a little more.

"Can we go fuckin'... Drink the world away tomorrow..?" Niss gave a small smile at that, scratching behind one of Husk's ears.

"Sure we can, kitty... After y'get some rest..."

"I am rested... Y'go to sleep." Although it wasn't more than a minute or two before Husk was passed out in his arms and mumbling incoherent phrases. Niss makes everything better... Maybe he's one person Husk doesnt hate completely.


End file.
